Anime one-shots
by Darth Ceberous
Summary: A series of one shots of Anime girls in all there smutty glory. some chapters may contains Futanari.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of one-shots. As always leave a review or PM me for any request.**

Nonko Arahabaki (Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san)

Caulifa (DBS) (8Inches)

Kale (DBS) (13Inches)

Orihime (Bleach) (7Inches)

Yuroichi (Bleach) (10Inches)

Soifon (Bleach) (6Inches)

"Aaugh" Nonko threw her notepad across the room, She had recently started work on a new Manga. Nonko had wanted this manga to have a more lewd theme, but it had been years since she had last had sex. Because of Nonko's extended dry spell, she was having trouble finding inspiration for her Manga. Exasperated Nonko rose from her desk and left her room. Nonko walked the halls of the spa trying to find inspiration.

"Move over I want to see." Nonko was at the back of the Spa behind the bathing area, peaking around the corner she could see a group of girls huddled around the back of the baths.

"Come on I want to see." The speaker was a large chested orange haired girl who was currently trying to peer through a hole in the wall alongside a dark-skinned woman.

"Calm down" As the woman stepped aside Nonko could see bulges in their pants, All five of them were Futas.

To Nonko this seemed like something she could write a Manga about, Five Futa spying on a woman's bathhouse, the very thought caused a twinge in her nether regions. she could already see it Five futa's spying on a women's bath, while also being spied on, then they catch the spy and have their way with her by. Nonko couldn't decide what should happen to the spy, she needed more inspiration. Making up her mind Nonko left from her hiding spot and confronted the group.

"Who do we have here." said the dark-skinned girl.

"My name is Nonko Arahabaki, and I have a proposition for you." Nonko approached the group of girls.

"I'm listening," said the dark-skinned girl stepping away from the wall.

"I'm trying to write a Manga, but I'm having trouble finding inspiration and I think you can help me."

"And how would we do that?" Asked a girl with black spikey hair.

"Well it's a lewd manga and because of you're all well you know."

"What she's trying to say Caulifa is that she wants us to fuck her, isn't that right." Said the dark-skinned girl moving to stand in front of Nonko with a mischievous grin on her face.

Reaching into her robes Nonko withdrew a camera she kept on her in case she saw something to add to her Manga.

"You can do anything you want, the only condition is that you take pictures of everything."

"Oh my, you want us to take pictures of you." Said the large chested Orange haired girl.

"My my, you are a slut, Asking a group of strangers to fuck you and take pictures of the entire thing. Well, I'm not turning this opportunity down I agree." The other girls quickly followed the dark-skinned girl in agreeing to Nonko's request.

"we already know your name my name is Yuroichi." As she spoke the dark-skinned girl pulled down her pants to show her 10-inch cock.

"I'm Orihime." Said the Orange haired girl shedding her pants to show a 7-inch cock.

"My name is Soifon." This came from a very flat chested girl who until now had remained quiet. Removing her pants Nonko saw that she had a 6-inch cock.

"My name is Caulifa and this is my protege Kale." Said the Spikey haired girl as she put her arm around the shoulder of a blushing dark haired girl. Both girls had their pants down and while Caulifa had a decent 8-inch cock Kale was sporting a massive 13 cock.

The girls continued to undress removing their shirts and standing before Nonko Cocks in hand completely naked. Nonko quickly took a couple of Pictures of the girls before handing her camera to Orihime and removing her clothes.

Standing naked in front five futa's Nonko could feel her juices run down the inside of her leg.

"Get on your knees," said Yuroichi.

Kneeling in front of the dark-skinned girls Nonko took hold of her cock as the other girls moved to stand around her. Placing one hand on Yuroichi's cock and the other on Orihime's Nonko began Stroking their cocks. Opening her mouth she took Caulifa's cock into her mouth swirling her tongue around the head. A blush spread across her face as she heard the click of the camera going off as Orihime began snapping pictures of her sucking cock. Switching it up Nonko now had Orihime in her mouth as she stroked Soifon and Kale, Nonko's hand could barely fit around Kale's large cock. Nonko continued to switch between cocks, Orihime snapping pictures the entire time, until all five cocks were slick with saliva.

"I think it's time for the main event." Said Caulifa Pulling Nonko to her feet. "But first I think we should get you ready, Kale why don't you make sure our new friend is good to go."

"Yes, Caulifa." Kale Kneeled in front of Nonko and began kissing and licking Nonko's pussy. Nonko let out a gasp as Kale's exploring tongue found her clit, and began to suck on it.

"Soifon I think you should help Kale with our new friend." Said Yoruichi as she pushed her friend to her knees behind Nonko. Nonko felt Soifons hands on her ass cheeks spreading her open. Nonko let out a groan as Soifon placed kisses up and down the crack of her ass. Stopping on her asshole Soifon began working her tongue into Nonko's Ass. Nonko had her hands in Kales' hair holding her between her legs, as Kale and Soifon continued to eat her out.

"They're good with there tongues aren't they." Said Yuroichi taking one of Nonko's nipples between her fingers.

"YES. " Nonko was on the verge of cumming as both Kale and Soifon tried to get their tongues as deep into Nonko's holes as possible.

"We trained them well." Said Caulifa, before taking Nonko's other nipple into her mouth. This was all Nonko needed to push her over the edge, taking handfuls of Kale's hair Nonko felt the damn break as her orgasm crashed into her and her juices began flowing into Kale's mouth. The entire time Nonko was cumming on Kale Orihime was snapping pictures. Nonko's legs were shaking so bad she had to hold onto Yuroichi to keep from falling down. She let Yuroichi guide her to wear Caulifa was laying on the ground, Straddling the Spikey haired girl Nonko lowered herself on shaky legs until she felt Caulifa's cock touching her pussy lips.

"Wait let me get a picture first." Nonko couldn't help but blush as Orihime squatted down next to Nonko and began to snap pictures of the cock pressing against her pussy. Hopping back to her feet Orihime said ."ok you can fuck her now."

Caulifa wasted no time in grabbing Nonko's hips and pulling her down onto her cock. Nonko gave a squeal of surprise as she felt the cock completely fill her, Which was exactly what Orihime was waiting for snapping a picture of Nonko.

Once Adjusted to Caulifa's size Nonko began bouncing her ass on Caulifa's lap. Nonko took Caulifa's breasts in each hand using them as handles to steady herself as she rode the girl underneath her. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Yuroichi pushing her forward.

"Let's see if Soifon did a good job lubing you up back here." Nonko felt the tip of Yuroichi's dick brush against her asshole. "You did say we could do whatever we wanted." Nonko felt as Yuroichi began to slowly push her cock into her ass. While Nonko had done anal before it wasn't her favorite and she never imagined she'd have a large 10-inch cock going in there. Nonko could feel Caulifa's and Yuroichi's cocks rubbing against each other through her as they slowly began a rhythm, as Caulifa withdrew Yuroichi would thrust in ensuring that Nonko had a cock inside her at all times. Nonko was glad for Soifon and Kale's work at lubing up her pussy and ass, deciding to return the favor she took each of there cocks in hand and began stroking them.

Pulling Soifon to her Nonko took her cock into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head Nonko tried her best to focus on giving a good blowjob as the other two cocks continued to ravage her nether regions. Nonko Faught down her gag reflex as she took Soifon into her throat and began to deepthroat her, Soifon grabbed ahold of her head before she began to move her hips and started Facefucking Nonko. Nonko was now being fucked in all three holes at the same time, Soifon didn't last long in Nonko's skilled mouth, Nonko had little warning as Soifon began to cum down her throat. The salty taste of Soifons cum filled Nonko's mouth as she pulled her mouth off of the girl's cock.

"Say Ahh." Said Orihime readying the camera.

"Ahh." Said Nonko opening her mouth and showing the cum in her mouth. Swallowing the cum Nonko turned to Kale's cock, Placing both hands on the cock Nonko tried to take as much into her mouth as she could. Stretching her jaw Nonko fought bag her gag reflex as she managed to fit 10 of Kale's 13-inch cock down her throat. She was distracted from her task when Caulifa buried her cock into Nonko and began cumming. Cum flooded Nonko's pussy as Caulifa let out a groan, Nonko felt a heat like liquid fire fill her pussy. Nonko could feel Caulifa begin to soften inside her, as Yuroichi continued to fuck her ass. Returning her attention to the massive cock in her mouth Nonko once again took Kale into her throat.

Gaging and choking Nonko was able to fit all of Kale's cock into her mouth before pulling her mouth off and gasping for air. Nonko opened her mouth as Kale began jacking off her cock with both hands, Kale aimed her cock at Nonko's face as she blasted her load across the pink haired girl's face and tits. As Kale stepped back from Nonko Orihime took her place snapping a picture before shoving her cock towards Nonko's face.

Before Nonko could begin blowing Orihime, She felt Yuroichi's hands on her shoulder's. Yuroichi shoved Nonko forward as she picked up her pace pounding down into her ass. Nonko felt a searing heat flood her insides as Yuroichi flooded her intestines with cum. Yuroichi pulled her cock from Nonko's ass allowing the cum to trickle out and drip onto Caulifa's balls. Nonko Allowed for Caulifa to climb out from under her before settling on her knees in front of Orihime. Looking up at the Camera in Orihime's hands Nonko took Orihime's cock into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the head of Orihime's cock Nonko brought up her hand and began to stroke the part of the cock not in her mouth. Slowly working her way down the cock Orihime would occasionally take her mouth off the cock and give Orihime's balls a couple of licks. It didn't take long for Nonko to bring Orihime to her limit pulling out and adding another layer of cum to Nonko's face.

Getting up and wiping the cum from her face, Nonko took the camera back from Orihime.

"Thank you I should have plenty of inspiration for my manga now."

"Your welcome, and if you ever need more inspiration you know were to find us. I think next time we should have Kale stretch out that pussy of yours." Nonko felt a twinge in her pussy at the idea of taking such a large cock.

"Maybe for the next issue for now I need to get to work. I'll bring you a copy after I finish." Nonko got dressed and left her new friends, she had a manga to write.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was so bored class had been over for twelve minutes and she was still stuck standing in the hall. Lucy was currently waiting on her best friend Juvia they were supposed to get together after school and hang out. Juvia was supposed to meet Lucy in front of the mural of the school mascot which is where Lucy had been waiting for the last twelve now thirteen minutes. Lucy would have thought Juvia had forgotten about it and left if she hadn't watched her friend go into the principal's office and had yet to leave.

Giving up on waiting on her friend lucy headed towards Principal Waller's office. Reaching the door. Lucy heard the unmistakable sound of someone moaning. Approaching the door Lucy peeked inside to see that her friend Juvia was bent over the desk getting the living hell fucked out of her by none other than principal Waller.

Lucy could hear her friend moaning as Waller's large cock pistoned in and out of the younger blue-haired girl the desk shook with each thrust as Amanda took out the days frustration on the girl in front of her. This wasn't lovemaking there wasn't any passion in it. Just a hard brutal fucking Juvia was a toy for Waller to use. Lucy could feel her nipples hardening and her panties start to moisten as she watched the principal fucking her friend. Her left hand went to her large breasts as the right went under her skirt as she began to rub her pussy through her panties. Lucy's fingers made a slow circular motion around her clit as she watched mesmerized at juvia's moaning face and her large breasts smashed against the top of Waller's desk. It was at this moment that Lucy noticed the tears running down Juvia's face and the torn panties lying on the ground next to the desk. Lucy realized that this wasn't a consensual relationship, this thought made Lucy feel sick to her stomach she wanted nothing more than to March in and slap Waller in the face how dare she take advantage of her best friend how dare she do this to a student but she couldn't. Instead, Lucy just continued to rub her pussy as she watched the principal rape her best friend.

RING RING.

Lucy's heart stopped as her cell phone began to ring. Lucy bolted out of the school as fast as she could, hoping that Waller didn't see her. What Lucy got home the first thing she wanted to do was call someone and report Waller, she sat on her bed and started thinking about what she just saw, about Juvia's large breasts, her wet pussy, and Waller's large cock.

Lucy's hands went to her breasts as she leaned back into her bed imagining how the scene from earlier today played out after she left. Waller returning to Juvia this time flipping the blue-haired girl onto her back before returning her monster cock into Juvia's pussy. Waller wouldn't be gentle this wouldn't be the sweet lovemaking of lovers. Waller would use Juvia's holes to get off. Nothing more than bestial fucking. Waller will pin Juvia to the bed and begin fucking her causing the blue-haired girl's breasts to bounce as she moans in pleasure.

Lucy's right-hand moves down to slip under her skirt as she begins to play with her pussy. Slowly bringing herself closer to cumming.

Imagining Waller climbing up on to the desk to properly fuck Juvia pounding her with all her might as she breaks her blue-haired student.

Lucy can practically hear her friend screaming for more as she cums gushing on Waller's massive cock, causing Waller to bury her cock to the hilt and pump Juvia's fertile womb full of cum. Lucy arched her back as she came soaking her panties before falling back onto the bed panting.

Lucy was late to school the next day, not because she was telling anyone what she had seen or because she was checking on Juvia but because she couldn't find her notebook. Lucy spent most of the morning tearing her room apart trying to find it but it was nowhere to be found. Giving up on finding it Lucy headed to school hoping she had left it at her desk.

"Miss Heartfilia I believe this is yours." Lucy froze in her tracks. Principal Amada Waller was standing next to the door to her office holding Lucy's notebook. The same office where Lucy had seen Waller and Juvia yesterday.

"I think you dropped this yesterday. When you interrupted my meeting with miss Lockseer" Any hope that Lucy had of Waller not knowing about her spying vanished, and a deep feeling of dread settled into the pit of her stomach.

"Why don't you come into my office I have already informed your first-period teacher that you would be unable to make it to class." Lucy entered the office at Waller's beckoning moving to sit in front of Waller's desk. Lucy was shocked to see Juvia's torn panties sitting on the desk.

"Like them, I like to keep a memento after I acquire a new pet. I wonder what I'll keep from you."

"From me" Lucy felt like a mouse in the eyes of a cat. She felt helpless as Waller moved to sit at her desk.

Leaning over and steepling her hands in front of her Waller said. "I know you saw me and miss Lockseer yesterday, and I can't let you tell anyone about it, so I'm going to make you a deal."

"A deal."

"Well more like Blackmail." Said Waller. "You are friends with Juvia are you not?"

"Yes."

"Well you are going to do exactly what I say or I will knock little Juvia up. How do you think your friend will handle being a pregnant teen." Said Waller as she began to rummage through the drawer of her desk, before pulling out a small bundle of Pictures. "I will also make sure that a copy of these winds up in every locker. What will happen to poor Juvia's reputation then."

Lucy took the pictures from Waller's hand and was amazed to see pictures of Juvia in different poses taking waller's cock in each of her hole's

"Now get under the desk and suck my cock." Said Waller as she scooted back from her desk.

Lucy felt a deep dread in the pit of her stomach, she wanted nothing more than to run out of the office and tell everyone what had happened but the image of Juvia knocked up and a social outcast stopped her. Instead, Lucy moved around the desk to kneel in front of Waller, Reaching out Lucy took a hold of the edge of wallers pants and pulled them down, gasping as waller's twelve-inch cock sprang up before her.

"Well don't just stare at it start sucking." Springing to action Lucy tried to shove all of Waller's cock into her mouth. Lucy had never sucked a cock before, Lucy didn't know how to deepthroat a cock so Waller's cock slammed into the back of her throat causing Lucy to come up Gagging. A sigh which caused waller to laugh. Getting annoyed by waller's laughing Lucy began to lick and kiss all over Waller's cock. Reaching up with both hands she began to squeeze waller's cock.

"Stroke it not squeeze it," shouted Waller.

Doing what she is told lucy began to stroke her hands up and down as she continued to lick and kiss wallers cock. Lucy felt Waller's hands on the back of her head as the older woman began to guide her. Waller guided Lucy so that she would take the tip of waller's cock into her mouth, guiding Lucy to begin bobbing her head up and down slowly taking more and more cock into her mouth. After about five inches Lucy began to choke on Waller's cock but as she began to pull back she felt Waller's grip on her head tighten.

"Na a ah. You won't be able to come up until you take the whole thing," Said Waller as she began to force as much of her cock down Lucy's throat as possible. Watching as tears began to stream down the Struggling girls face Waller stood up and braced the back of Lucy's head against the desk before shoving all 12 inches down the blonde girl's throat. Waller nearly came from the tightness of Lucy's throat as she held down the young girl. Waller looked down into Lucy's watering eyes as she held the girl down watching as the girl's eyes began to roll up as she began to pass out from lack of oxygen. Stepping back and releasing lucy Waller watched as Lucy came off her cock coughing and gasping for breath.

"You know what I taste like. Let's see what you taste like. Strip." Said Waller as she began to remove her clothes. After getting naked Waller layed down on the floor and motioned for a now naked Lucy to come closer.

"Sit on my face I want to taste that teenage cunt." Said waller as she pulled lucy down on top of her. Lucy let out a gasp as she felt Waller's tongue begin to probe her pussy. Lucy moaned in pleasure as she felt Waller's tongue begin to flick against her clit. Swirling around her sensitive nub eliciting moans of pleasure from Lucy as she began to ride Waller's face humping and grinding against it. Waller's tongue pushed deep inside of Lucy's Virgin pussy causing the young blonde to cry out in pleasure.

"Don't just is there return the favor you slut." Yelled waller from below Lucy, before reaching up and pulling Lucy's face toward her cock. Waller groaned into Lucy's pussy as Lucy began to suck her cock bobbing her head up and down as she began sucking waller off. Waller returned her tongue to Lucy's pussy enjoying the vibrations Lucy made every time she moaned around her cock. Spearing her tongue as deep into Lucy's pussy as possible Waller began to wiggle it back and forth causing the girl to practically screaming around her cock. Alternating between deep long licks and sucking on Lucy's clit waller brought Lucy to the edge of orgasm multiple times, but never pushing her over.

Deciding lucy was ready Waller pushed her over before climbing on top. Positioning herself between Lucy's legs waller pressed the head of her cock against Lucy's pussy.

"Wait I'm a virgin. No, I don't want this." Lucy began to struggle as she tried to push Waller off of her.

Waller was laughing as she held lucy down pinning her against the floor. As she slowly began to push her cock into Lucy. The crying blonde continued to thrash underneath her trying to push waller off of her. Thrusting her hips waller tore through Lucy's virginity and began to fuck her. Quickly thrusting in before slowly drawing out her cock, repeating the process over and over. Soon Lucy stopped struggling against waller as she just laid there under the rutting principal. Waller continued to pump into Lucy before slowly coming to a stop.

"It's no fun when you don't struggle." said waller as she stared down at the limp blonde.

"I said. You! Need! To! Struggle!." With each word, Waller slammed her cock inside of Lucy. even with Waller's rougher treatment, all Lucy did was lay there and take it.

"Fine if you won't struggle as I fuck you here then let's see if this makes you struggle." said waller as she pulled out of Lucy and flipped her onto her stomach. Waller pressed the tip of her cock against Lucy's asshole, smiling as the blonde's eyes flew open and she began wiggle underneath Waller.

"There's the feisty blonde I wanted." Said waller as she forced the first inch of her cock into Lucy's Virgin Asshole. Wrapping her arms around the struggling girl Waller began to ride lucy as if she were a bucking bronco. Gyrating her hips and fucking Lucy as the younger girl tried to throw her off.

"Fuck this is a tight ass." Said waller as she buried all twelve inches of her cock into Lucy's asshole. Waller pulled lucy up onto her hands and knees before taking hold of a handful of blonde hair. Pulling Lucy's head back Waller began to fuck her with a joyous passion. Laughing as she destroyed the blonde girl's teenage ass.

Waller felt her balls begin to tighten as she continued to stretch out Lucy's ass. Pulling the girl up by her hair Waller reached around and took hold of Lucy's giant Tits before burying her cock into Lucy's ass and filling it with cum. Pulling out of Lucy Waller stood up and retrieved the camera from inside her desk.

"Smile for me, baby. I own you now." and with the flash of a camera, Lucy knew this was just the beginning.

**As Always leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas. Also if there are any artists who want to draw any scenes from my stories PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunade' set stunned as she stared at the cards laid out in front of her. She had held one of the best hands in the game one she thought guaranteed her victory. That was when Tsunade's terrible luck with gambling reared its ugly head and her opponent layed down the best hand in the game and dashed Tsunade's hope of finally winning a hand.

Over the course of the night Tsunade had run up a massive debt to her opponent, with this last hand Tsunade had laid it all on the line with a double or nothing bet in an attempt to clear her debt. Not having any money to offer up to double the bet tsunade' offered the only thing she could think of Naruto, and looking into the hungry eyes of her opponent Katerea leviathan she felt sorry for the Young Blonde.

Naruto was confused not an uncommon occurrence for the young Shinobi. The cause of his confusion was that Kakashi, and Sakura had been sent off on a mission without him instead he had been ordered to the Hokage's office.

Entering the office Naruto was met by Tsunade's assistant and surrogate daughter Shizune, Smiling at the young woman Naruto noticed that Shizune wouldn't look him in the eye instead staring at her feet as she led the young man to Tsunade's desk.

Sitting behind her desk in her Hokage attire, was the hokage Tsunade. Standing across from Tsunade was a brown haired woman with glasses. She wore a purple dress with white trim and a large window in the front prominently showing off her large breasts. Naruto couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine as the woman gave him a predatory grin licking her lips as she eyed the blonde Shinobi.

"Naruto this is Katerea Leviathan your new master." Said Tsunade causing Naruto's eyes to bulge out.

"My what Granny Tsunade what do you mean my master." Yelled Naruto jumping up onto the desk. "My master what do you mean Granny Tsunade."

A frown formed across Tsunade's face as Naruto continued to yell in her face demanding to know what happened. "Naruto calm down."

"Granny Tsunade you said my master what do you mean."

"I said calm down." Yelled Tsunade as hit Naruto sending him flying across the room.

"Now Naruto listen, as Hokage i have the ability to give any shinobi of the hidden leaf to anyone I deem, and since Katerea one our bet last night she now has you." As Tsunade spoke Two anbu Shinobi's appeared behind Naruto hitting him in the back of the neck knocking him unconscious.

"Thank you for that Tsunade, I'll be sure to tell you every detail next time i see you." Said Katerea as she lifted up the unconscious Naruto and carried him out of the room.

Naruto woke up feeling groggy from the hit on the head going to rub his eye's naruto was shocked when he felt something tight around his wrist keeping him from moving his arm. Snapping awake naruto began to struggle only to feel ropes around his wrists and ankles keeping him tied down.

"Oh don't struggle to hard i would hate for you to get bruised." Said Katerea as she stood over the bound Naruto. "Well at least not yet." Katerea placed her hands on Naruto's bare chest.

"What where are my clothes." Said Naruto as Katerea continued to run her hand down Naruto's chest to come to rest on Naruto's cock. Gripping the eleven inch cock Katerea began to slowly stroke it up and down as she looked down on the restrained Shinobi under her. Taking her hand away from Naruto's cock Katerea reached up and unfastened the back of her dress allowing for it to fall down and her enormous breasts to be revealed. While not as large as Tsunade's Katerea's breasts were far from small. Reaching up with both hands Katerea took a handful of each breast raising them up she leaned down and circled her right nipple with her tongue before letting go allowing them to fall back down juggling on her chest.

Working the dress the rest of the way down her body to reveal that she didn't wear any panties under her dress, Naruto was graced with the unobstructed view to Katerea's dripping crotch. Noticing the blondes stare Katerea reached down with two fingers and spread her pussy's lips showing the bright pink and causing her juices to drip down onto the floor.

"Sorry but it has been so long since I've had a man in your position and I'm so excited." Katerea moaned the last part as her middle finger began to circle her clit. As one hand played with her pussy her other hand came up and began to grope at her breasts tweeking her nipple before lifting it up to her mouth. Katerea spent the next five minutes playing with herself as she stared almost trance like at Naruto's rock hard eleven inch cock.

Katerea seemed to snap out of her trance when Naruto tilted his head to get a better look at her. Winking at Naruto Katerea turned around before slowly bending over at the waist presenting her well toned ass to Naruto. Reaching back Katerea gave her ass a slap causing it to jiggle before reaching back and spreading her cheeks.

"Like what you see, don't worry tonight you'll get to see just how tight they are." As she spoke Katerea slide her finger first into her pussy and then into her ass. "You'll get all of my holes before this night is over."

Naruto's cock was now painfully hard as he laid back watching Katerea play with herself. Unable to move Naruto watched as Katerea moved over to him. Swinging her leg over Naruto's chest Katerea positioned herself on top of the bound Shinobi. Naruto could feel Katerea's wet pussy against his chest as the woman lowered herself down onto him. Facing towards his cock Katerea slowly leaned down allowing her ass to slide back her wet pussy leaving a damp trail along Naruto's chest before stopping write before Naruto's face.

Katerea could feel Naruto's breath on her pussy as he breathed in and out, his large cock stood tall in front of Katerea's face. Pursing her lips Katerea blew out a steady stream of air onto Naruto's cock causing Naruto to let out a deep moan which Katerea could feel rumble deep in his chest.

Leaning forward Katerea extended her tongue starting at the base of Naruto's cock, and slowly dragging it up to the tip. Katerea smiled as she heard the deep moan that Naruto let out as her tongue worked over his cock. Taking her time Katerea began to slowly drag her tongue all over his cock. Circling the head of Naruto's cock with her tongue Katerea lowered her head and took Naruto's cock into her mouth. Sucking on the head of Naruto's cock Katerea could feel Naruto's hot breath on her pussy as he moaned and writhed under her.

Rocking her hips back Katerea pushed her pussy right up against Naruto's moaning mouth, rubbing her clit against Naruto's chin Katerea ground her pussy against Naruto's face. Moaning around Naruto's cock as she felt him begin to use his tongue on Katerea's pussy. Clumsy and without any knowledge of what he was supposed to do Naruto began delving his tongue deep into Katerea's pussy wiggling it back and forth as he slurped down her copious amount of juices.

Katerea had had enough amateurs between her legs to know not to expect much from Naruto's tongue but she had to admit to herself as she felt his tongue graze against her clit the enthusiasm that he was putting into his work was really having an effect on her. Returning her attention to the cock in her mouth Katerea began to take more and more of it into her, stopping every inch to suck in hard and work her tongue over ever part of his cock that was currently inside her mouth.

After the first couple of inches Katerea felt the tips of Naruto's cock brushing against the back of her throat. Relaxing her throat and swallowing Katerea felt as his cock began to slide down into her throat. Naruto's cock now lodged firmly in her throat also blocked her windpipe stopping Katerea from inhaling. Now most women would only be able to hold this position for a couple of seconds before they would have to come up for air, but katarea was different she was actually a demon and one of the benefits of being a demon is that she didn't need to breathe. Which meant she could take all of Naruto's cock down her throat and hold him there with no problem.

Naruto groaned into Katerea's pussy as he felt his cock completely enveloped by her throat as she took all of his cock into her mouth. Letting his head fall back away from Katerea's pussy as he laid there.

"Gaagh auugh." Yelled Katerea around Naruto's cock as she tried to tell the boy to keep eating her pussy. Naruto yelled in pleasure as he felt Katerea's throat spasm around his cock as she tried to yell at the boy. Naruto shoved his face into Katerea's pussy catching her clit between his lips as he groaned in pleasure, his cock pulsing as he flooded Katerea's throat with his cum.

Katerea gulped down Naruto's cum as she moaned in pleasure from the feeling of her clit vibrating from Naruto's groaning. Pulling off of Naruto's cock a small trail of cum running down to her chin before she extends her tongue and licks it back up. Leaning back Katerea settled down fully sitting on Naruto's face resting her hands on his chest.

Lightly rotating her hip Katerea began to ride Naruto's face, moaning Every time she felt his tongue delve deep into her pussy or reach out and graze her clit. Katerea's hands came up and began to play with her large breasts. Katerea rode Naruto's face for several more minutes before she felt her climax approaching. Throwing her head back and screaming Katerea came hard her pussy gushing all over Naruto's face.

"Damn that was good." Said Katerea as she rose up off of Naruto's face. "Oh good you're still hard." Said Katerea as she leaned down close to Naruto's still hard cock, kissing the head of the cock Katerea smiled down at Naruto. "I was worried you might be a one pump chump and I wouldn't be able to have my fun."

"It usually takes me three or four times before my cock stops being hard." Said Naruto as he stared up at Katerea the woman's love juices still running down his face.

"Three or four times I should have gotten Tsunade to give you to me earlier." Said Katerea as she once again climbed on top of Naruto. Taking ahold of his cock Katerea positioned herself above the cock rocking her hips back and forth Katerea ground the tip of Naruto's cock against the lips of her pussy. Working it in circles around her clit before pointing it between her lips and slowly sinking down onto it.

Naruto strained against his restraints as he felt the scorching heat of Katerea's pussy as it slowly enveloped his cock. A look of pure pleasure was plastered across Katerea's face as she came to rest on Naruto's waist all eleven inches of his cock stretching her out.

Placing her hands on Naruto's chest Katerea began to rock her hips back and forth as she began to ride Naruto's cock feeling it slowly sliding out of her before slowly pushing back in over and over again as she slowly picked up speed riding him faster and faster. Soon the bed Naruto was tied to was squeaking and scraping on the floor as Katerea bounced on him at an extremely fast pace.

Naruto watched in mesmerized fascination as Katerea bounced on top of him her tits drawing his eyes as the bounced and jiggled above him his hands straining against his restraints as he wanted nothing more than to reach up and maul those gorgeous orbs bouncing right out of reach.

Seeing the strain on Naruto's face Katerea leaned forward thrusting her breasts towards Naruto's face but stopping just short of Naruto's reach teasing the younger boy but not letting him reach her breasts. Feeling Naruto's hips began to buck under her as much as his restraints would allow Katerea knew that the boys orgasm was coming. Planting her hips fully down onto Naruto's waist Katerea arched her back as she felt Naruto's cock pulsing inside her as it pumped her full of his hot semen.

With a roar as he came Naruto strained against his restraints his eyes showing the red glow and the slit pupils of the nine tailed fox. With a snap the ropes binding his hands broke and his hands instantly shot up, grabbing Katerea by the back of the head and bringing her down on top of him.

While shocked by Naruto's show of strength Katerea wasted no time retaking control her tongue spearing into Naruto's mouth as they began to furiously make out. All the while Katerea never stopped bucking her hips Using Naruto's still hard cock to jam as much of his cum deep into her pussy as possible.

As Katerea rode him and the two continued to make out Naruto's hands quickly sought out Katerea's bouncing tits. Having been denied all night Naruto was determined to explore every inch his hands roaming all over groping and pinching her nipples.

Deciding to show the boy some gratitude for showing some initiative Katerea broke there kiss before guiding Naruto's head down to her large breasts. Instantly Naruto's lips clamped around Katerea's nipple as he began to swirl his tongue around and suck on it only to be shocked when warm milk flooded his mouth.

Feeling her breast begin to lactate and seeing Naruto's eyes go wide under her Katerea wrapped her hands around his head and held him tightly to her breasts.

"Be sure to drink up Demons milk is a very strong Aphrodisiac, and I do have so much more planned for you." Whispered Katerea as Naruto continued to suckle on her breast, all the while Katerea continued to rock her hips back and forth slowly milking his cock with her pussy. They continued on like this for several minutes, the only change being Naruto switching from one breast to the other.

With his mouth full of Katerea's breast savoring the sweet flavor of her milk and his other groping and playing with the breast not in his mouth Naruto found he had a free hand. Deciding to get some revenge for being tied down and rode Naruto slipped his hand down between them where it quickly sought out Katerea's swollen clit.

Katerea had been on edge since Naruto came inside her pussy, him sucking the milk from her breasts had kept her teetering on the edge for an unbearably long time, so the sudden stimulation on her clit sent her barreling over the edge, her pussy gushing all over his cock her hips shaking uncontrollably, as she clawed at Naruto's back. She came for what felt like ages all before collapsing on top of Naruto.

Her suddenly clenching pussy as well as the shaking of her hips was enough to send Naruto over the edge again once more filling her pussy with his creamy load. The two laid there panting for several minutes before Katerea rose up onto her hands and knees above Naruto, reaching back between her legs Katerea took hold of Naruto's hard cock giving it a couple pumps, her hand easily sliding over the slick cock coated in both their juices. Bringing her hand back up to her face Katerea looked deep into Naruto's eyes as she proceeded to lick her hand clean.

"well now that we're done with the warm-up ready for the real fun?" Chuckled Katerea as stared down at Naruto like a hungry lion.

"That was only the warm-up."

"Oh sweetie we're only going to stop when one of us passes out, and considering how much Demon milk my greedy boy drank you'll probably still be hard hours after that." Said Katerea patting Naruto on the cheek. Climbing off of Naruto Katerea turned around and placed her hand on the edge of the bed, arching her back and sticking out her ass.

"Now get over here I still have another hole that needs your cock."

Naruto began quickly undoing the restraints around his legs as Katerea watched him with hungry eyes, every so often she would reach back and spank her ass.

"Hurry up Naruto or am I going to have to find someone else to fuck my virgin ass." Complained Katerea as her fingers began to lazily rub circles around her tight rosebud. Seeing Naruto's head whipped around at that last part Katerea continued. "Yes no one has ever lasted long enough to fuck my tight virgin butt I was hoping you might be the first."

Finally undoing the ropes Naruto leapt out of bed only to fall face first on the ground as his legs gave out under him. Having spent so much time restrained Naruto hadn't realized he had lost all feeling in his legs.

"Every time time you boys are always eager and it always gets you." Said Katerea as she got up and walked over the where Naruto laid on the floor. "If you had taken your time and let your legs warm up I would have waited and you would have got to take my anal virginity, but now I get to have my fun." Rolling Naruto onto his back Katerea reached down and took a hold of his legs raising his legs up Katerea positioned herself over him using her legs to keep his in the air Katerea reached down and took a hold of Naruto's cock once again lining it up with her pussy.

"I like this position it's called the Amazon I like it because it's like I'm fucking you, I tried using a strapon once." At that Naruto's eyes got wide and he started to struggle trying to wriggle out from under Katerea.

"Oh don't worry don't intend to do that again I felt nothing and the fucking bastard wound up liking it. So I settle for this." Said Katerea as she began to thrust her hips. Each time she thrust Naruto's cock sinking deeper and deeper into her pussy. Soon Katerea was riding Naruto with the same furious pace as when they were on the bed.

Naruto hated to admit it but even in such a emasculating position he could feel himself getting close. Though he had to admit to himself that having a woman as beautiful as Katerea riding him went along ways. Unable to really contribute much Naruto just laid back and enjoyed the view of Katerea's breast swing to and fro with every thrust.

They stayed in that position for awhile before Katerea felt Naruto's cock pulsing inside her as she was once again filled with his hot sticky load. Wasting no time Katerea pulled Naruto to his feet the new position also having the benefit of helping return feeling to his legs before shoving him back down onto the bed. For the next five hours the put their incredible stamina to the test. Katerea putting Naruto through just about every dominat sex postion she new.

At the end of it Katerea was once again riding Naruto in the reverse cowgirl position his cock effortlessly sliding in and out of her sloppy pussy having filled it with close to 15 loads of cum, thanks to the effects of Katerea's demon milk and the nine tailed fox fueling his recovery none of his loads diminished in size over time.

Pulling Katerea back against him Naruto came for the sixteenth time and triggering Katerea's twelfth orgasm of the night causing both of them to fall back on to the bed.

"Next time I'm going to fuck your ass." Panted Naruto no longer having the strength to continue.

"I doubt it next time I'm going to invite over some of my girlfriend's" said Katerea as she snuggled up close to the exhausted shinobi elated that he finally quit because she wouldn't have lasted any longer.

"Then next time I'll use my shadow clone jutsu." Said Naruto before drifting off to sleep. Katerea's dream filled with the vision of multiple Naruto's.

**As always leave a review or Pm me if you have any suggestions for this story or any other. You can also reach me on Discord with the code nSwsVnu.**


End file.
